Bloopers sobre Eduardo Manosdetijera
by representantedelaDRH
Summary: Buenas, lectores :) Les traigo bloopers sobre el joven manos de tijera, algunos son inventados por mí y otros son modificaciones de escenas de la película original. Van a encontrar escenas un tanto exageradas, algunas escatológicas, otras con sorpresas y mucho más.
1. Parte 1

**Blooper 1:**

Peg Boggs entró a la mansión abandonada a pesar de haber llamado a la puerta varias veces, recorrió cada rincón del lugar diciendo "Traigo productos cosméticos, no tiene por qué esconderse", hasta que en el ático ve una sombra que se mueve y automáticamente se asusta.

_ No te vayas –dice la sombra-. Entras así a mi hogar, eres una desconocida y traes cosméticos ¿Cómo sabré si lo que traes es o no algo peligroso?

Peg mira confundida a Edward tras lo que dice.

_Además –sigue-, no sé de dónde vienes ni si vienes con malas intenciones… ¡Me agradas!

Tras esa sorpresiva exclamación en un tono tan alegre e inocente, Peg no supo si alegrarse o temer.

 **Blooper 2:**

Jim está escuchando reggaetón a todo trapo con el celular ignorando que molesta a todos en la casa. Nadie comparte su opinión respecto a esa "música", pero el simplemente los ignoró, hasta que Peg le llamó la atención.

_ Por favor, baja el volumen. O sino escucha algo que suene mejor –dijo, molesta.

En eso Jim la mira con enojo y estaba a punto de soltar un insulto, pero…

SQUEEEEEEEEEEECH

Tras ese sonido agudo y ensordecedor, Jim voltea hacia dónde provino el sonido, viendo a Edward con sus tijeras en el vidrio de la ventana y una burlona cara de satisfacción.

_Eso si que suena mejor –se burló Peg-, gracias por la sugerencia, Edward.

 **Blooper 3:**

Ser rencoroso es algo que no pertenece a la naturaleza de Edward, por eso un día decidió darle una oportunidad a su vecina fanática religiosa Esmeralda, pues él sabía que si le mostraba lo bondadoso que es, ella lo consideraría un amigo y no un enemigo.

Un día vio que Esmeralda estaba en su casa cortando el pasto, así que se subió a un árbol que estaba cerca de su patio.

_ ¡Hey! Esmeralda –saludó.

Ella apagó la máquina, sorprendida.

_ ¿Quién dijo eso? –dijo, con algo de susto.

_Acá arriba.

En ese momento Esmeralda se alegró como nadie en el vecindario había visto jamás.

_ ¿Señor Jesucristo? ¿Es usted? No lo veo, deje de esconderse tras esa nube. Al menos mándame una señal.

Edward no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pues ni su creador ni los Boggs le habían hablado sobre religión.

_ Hola, vecina –saludó Edward.

Esmeralda lo miró ya no tan contenta. Volvió a mirar al cielo y dijo lo que pensaba.

_Señor, discúlpeme pero con esa señal mejor me hago atea.

 **Blooper 4:**

Una noche oscura y tenebrosa, los inocentes Kim y Edward miraban la televisión sin saber lo que les esperaba. Una criatura aterradora y despiadada los observaba desde el techo, hasta que decidió bajar hacia ellos, quienes obviamente se enteraron de su presencia.

_ ¡UNA ARAÑA! –gritó Kim -. ¡Mátala!

_ ¡Qué cosa más fea! –admitió Edward tras ver al insecto colgado de la telaraña.

_ ¡Emmm…! Edward –dijo Kim, con un hilo de voz.

El la miró con los ojos grandes como platos.

_Está en tu cabeza.

_ ¡QUITAMELAAAAA! –estalló.

Y se inició una pelea de manotazos. Kim intentaba tirar la araña del tupido cabello de Edward mientras él intentaba lo mismo pero en un ataque de pánico.

Finalmente lograron tirar al insecto al suelo y Kim terminó con su vida con un fuerte pisotón. Segundos después empezó a sentir como la sangre le caía por la cara, fue corriendo a mirarse en un espejo y vio los múltiples cortes que Edward le había hecho por accidente.

Volvió a la sala de estar y dijo lo que pensaba.

_ Deberías controlar más tus manos –le dijo, enojada.

_ Mira quien habla –dijo con lentitud, mientras se giraba para mirarla con su cara llena de marcas de cachetadas.


	2. Parte 2

Blooper 5:

Tras una minuciosa sesión de peluquería, con un gran esmero en deshacer nudos y aplicar gel anti friz, Peg se preguntaba cuál de todos los peinados le gustó más a Edward.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál quieres que te haga?

Edward la miró con una amplia sonrisa, segundos después se inclinó y empezó a sacudir la cabeza en forma exagerada.

_Me gusta éste –dijo, con las mechas hechas para cualquier lado.

Blooper 6:

Esmeralda se acerca al jardín de los Boggs para encontrarse con Edward al otro lado del jardín, quien se encuentra a mitad de una poda artística de un arbusto.

_ Oye, chico –lo llama.

Edward la mira.

_ Al menos estás bautizado ¿Verdad?

_No –responde.

_ Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¿A qué se debe semejante inmoralidad?

Edward empieza a molestarse.

_ Porque a mi creador no se le ha ocurrido ¿Okey?

Dicho esto siguió con la poda. Esmeralda supo que no había otra opción, así que a hurtadillas llenó un tazón grande con agua, se acercó a Edward por la espalda, y rápidamente colocó el tazón enfrente de él, le puso su mano en la nuca y…

SPLASH

_ ¡Listo! –Anunció-, ahora ya estás bautizado.

Lo soltó y le permitió sacar su cara del bol, ya bautizada… y con una evidente expresión de "¿Lloro o no lloro?".

Blooper 7:

Kim regresa de su campamento, se baja de la camioneta y se despide de sus amigos. Cargada de sus cosas ingresa a su casa. Camina con lentitud para evitar despertar a los demás, entra a su habitación y enciende la luz, sin saber que le espera una sorpresa. Por reflejo del espejo ve algo fuera de lo normal en su cama, mira a Edward y grita.

_AYYYY, ¡Satán!

_ ¡Jamás me atraparás! –le responde el, igual o más asustado.

Peg los escucha y sale de su habitación para ver qué pasa, apenas abre la puerta Edward entra corriendo y la cierra de un empujón.

_ Tuve una pesadilla… -dice, con un hilito de voz- una pesadilla aterradoramente bonita.

Blooper 8:

A medida que los días pasaban desde que Edward llegó a la casa de Kim, Jim se percataba de que ella perdía el interés en él y se fijaba mucho más en Edward. Eso lo hizo enojar a tal punto que decidió bajarle la autoestima para que deje de meterse con su novia.

Un día Edward quedó solo en el patio, los Boggs estaban dentro de la casa y nadie vería si algo le pasara. Jim se infiltró saltando sobre la valla, Edward lo escuchó y lo observó, hasta que de golpe Jim lo tomó del cabello y le dio un fuerte jalón.

_ AAAAAAAAayyyyy –gritó Edward, sorprendido.

_ Esto es para que no te creas el muy guay ante Kim –dijo, tras soltarlo.

Segundos después la puerta de la casa se abrió y Kim salió hacia ellos.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto.

Luego vio a Edward con los ojos lloros y a Jim con algunos pelos negros arrancados, conociendo ya que su chico era inseguro de sí mismo y por lo tanto agresivo supo exactamente lo que había pasado.

_ Vete a casa, Jim ¡Y no vuelvas salvo que sea para pedir disculpas! –gritó.

Jim intentó resistirse, pero Kim lo sacó de su patio a empujones sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

Al otro día Jim volvió a aparecer en el jardín. Edward al verlo esperó a que se acercara y cuando estuvieron dos metros uno del otro aprovechó la oportunidad de culpar a su agresor.

_AAAAAaayyyy –gritó.

Segundos después Peg, Kim, el señor Boggs y Kevin salieron al patio, todos con caras tanto de decepción como de desaprobación.

_ ¡Qué vergüenza! –Dijo Kevin-. Atacar a los inocentes es de tontos.

_ Mira, Jim –empezó Peg-, ya todos sabemos lo que le hiciste y hasta que no te disculpes con Edward no vas a ser admitido en esta casa.

Jim sabía que su plan tendría que postergarse, pues estaban surgiendo inconvenientes, así que decidió simular que cedía.

_Está bien –dijo-, te pido disculpas, Eddy.

Edward simuló estar ofendido sentándose en la mesa de jardín y bebiendo limonada (como no puede levantar un vaso se da por hecho que bebía por sorbetes).

_Vamos, hey –siguió Jim-, si nos esforzamos podríamos ser amigos.

Edward lo miró, Jim supuso que su mentira había hecho efecto.

_ ¿Un abrazo de nuevos amigos? –sugirió.

_Seguro –dijo Jim.

Todos se miraron complacidos, finalmente había desaparecido la rivalidad entre ambos… ¿O no? Empezó a escucharse un extraño sonido como de un líquido saliendo abruptamente de algún lado y casi al mismo tiempo Jim puso una cara de horror indisimulable.

_Me está vomitando –dijo, con un hilo de voz-. Mi remera… está mojada entera de limonada vomitada ¡Por dios!

Peg y Kim fueron hacia ellos.

_ ¿Te sientes bien, Edd? –preguntó Peg.

Edward simplemente sonrió y dijo lo que pensaba.

_Mejor imposible –luego largó una risilla mientras observaba a quien le jaló el cabello el día anterior.

_ ¡Sáquenme la remera! –Suplicaba Jim- ¡NO! No me la saquen que se me va a manchar la cara.


End file.
